


Queens of Consentacles

by JohnnyMueller



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Expansion, Brain Drain - Freeform, Brain Fucking, Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Held Up by Tentacles, Identity Death, Lip Expansion, Living Sex Toy, Making Out, Mind Control, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Nipple Expansion, Nipple Fucking, Rough Oral Sex, Slime, Slime Lactation, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: As it turns out, bringing a slimy tentacle monster back from a Singularity wasn't the best decision Gorgon and Sheba could've made. Too bad they won't be able to think too much soon...
Relationships: Gorgon | Avenger/Queen of Shiba | Caster, Gorgon | Avenger/Queen of Shiba | Caster/Other(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: JohnnyMueller's Prompt Collection





	Queens of Consentacles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bulldan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulldan/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Bulldan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulldan/pseuds/Bulldan) in the [JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection) collection. 



“Well… it’s different looking.” Gorgon glared over at Sheba before looking at the mass in front of them.

_That’s one way of saying it._

They had recovered it from the most recent Singularity they had to clear, hiding beneath a staircase. Gorgon wanted to leave it there, but Sheba insisted that _“it might be useful._ ” It was a mass, probably 15 to 20 pounds, of tentacles emerging from some kind of small portal (there was no real center to it). The tentacles, of which there were around two dozen, were of a sizeable thickness and able to extend as seemingly far as they wanted to. They kept letting out this thick slime that didn’t have a smell but looked disgusting nonetheless.

“I said it before and I’ll say it now: What is the purpose of bringing this back?”

“Well, we’ve never seen anything like this, so we should have people study it and see what it is. Besides, isn’t it cute?” Gorgon could see the hearts in Sheba’s eyes, but no such affection would come from her. She looked down to see some of the tentacles slithering their way towards them. Gorgon stepped back from them but Sheba stayed in place.

“Ah, don’t act like that, Gorgon. They’re kinda cute like this.” Sheba got onto her haunches and petted one. It seemed to like it as it withered around and reached up, more slime coming out of it ( _where exactly are the holes?_ ) Even with slime dripping up to her elbow, Sheba didn’t appear any different, just giggling as she petted the top of its “head.”

Gorgon looked down at a tentacle that was right next to her; if it had eyes (or a head, really), it would be giving her the most begging, pleading puppy dog eyes. She sighed and kneeled down. _It doesn’t seem harmful; might as well try it._

She held her arm out for the tentacle, which quickly placed itself in her hand. The slime it was making was vicious, almost like molasses, but it didn’t stick to her long, dripping off her hand like a waterfall. It made her skin tingle, but nothing that registered as poisonous. Instead, it just made her smile as she rubbed her other hand up and down the tentacle, something that registered as pleasurable to the thing.

Sheba giggled as she watched Gorgon play with her tentacle. Her brain was starting to feel funny, but it didn’t bother her too much as she watched the slime roll down her arm and puddle around her. The tentacle she was playing with moved closer to her face. “What’s the mat-” Whatever words were going to leave her mouth stopped as the tentacle thrust forward and penetrated her mouth. She was shocked for a moment before she swallowed some of the slime that came out on instinct. Her eyes turned into hearts as she let the slime roll down her throat and into her stomach. It was so warm and thick that she couldn’t think straight, instead letting more of the tentacle enter her mouth.

Gorgon was still playing with the tentacle, which had covered her arms with its slime, when she heard a choking noise next to her. She turned her head to see Sheba deepthroating her tentacle, its bulge eminent in her throat. Gorgon was worried but felt herself suddenly relax as she watched the way Sheba’s eyes lit up the more the tentacle entered her. _I wanna feel like that…_ Not noticing the neediness in her thoughts, Gorgon opened up her mouth and let the tentacle slowly slide its way in, helped by how wide she could open her jaw ( _thank Athena for that one at least_ ) and the slime lubricating her throat. She almost choked a few times as the tentacle hilted itself in her throat, but kept it in there as it filled her with slime.

The monster felt a pleasurable feeling as it watched the two women take in its tentacles down their throats. It was surprised that it was so easy to lure them in, but so it goes. It paid particular attention to the changes that were occurring on their faces as they took in more slime. Their eyes glazed over, awareness dripping away from their irises as they looked almost drunk. Their lips absorbed the slime from the tentacle and plumped up with them, letting them touch more and more of the tentacle, even as it would’ve made it harder for them to speak. By the time they finished growing, they had lips as wide as two human fingers, creating a tight vacuum seal around the tentacle, making sure that not a single drip of their new favorite liquids left their mouths.

Gorgon and Sheba gazed at each a few times, but they were mostly focused on making sure their tentacles were down as deep as they could be. They didn’t notice the differences in their bodies or how their minds were becoming more focused on sucking and fucking; they just wanted that delicious slime in their bodies. They didn’t even notice the tentacles tearing their clothes apart, leaving them nude and defenseless. Tentacles began to swarm around their breasts, testing them out by lifting and squeezing them. They were a nice size already, but not big enough for the beast. It started to thrust between their breasts, something that seemed to please them as they sucked on their tentacles harder. If they had the mind to look down, they would’ve noticed their breasts gaining a shiner, slicker appearance from all of the slime on them, as if they were perpetually oiled.

Titfucking them was the first step for the beast as it prepared four tentacles, one for each breast, and started to suck on their teats. Gorgon and Sheba moaned at the sensation of their titties getting sucked on; sure, they didn’t have any milk, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t hot. As they were overwhelmed by their sensations, their hair began to change color, becoming lighter, blonder shades of their original colors resting against their ass. Just before they could notice it, they moaned against their tentacles as their breast tentacles got them loose enough to plunge into their nipples, invading the breasts themselves.

The tentacles didn’t do much once they entered, but their purpose wasn’t to fuck them at the moment. Instead, other tentacles pulled their legs so that they were sitting down and could feel the weight of the coming moments. Slime began pumping into their breasts at an incessant rate, flooding their mummeries and robbing them of any ability to produce milk. On the outside, their breasts began to fatten and expand, becoming easier to manipulate and grope due to how viscous their insides were becoming. Gorgon raised her hands up and squished them together, while Sheba just giggled as their breasts reached basketball sizes. Slime continued to pour and pour in the now-expanding nipples until they reached the point where their breasts now completely covered their chests and obscured all of their legs excluding their feet. Only at that point did the breast fucking truly begin.

The pleasure the two women received at that point robbed them of their identities. The beings formerly known as Gorgon and Queen of Sheba could only focus on how amazing it felt to have their breasts fucked like this. It was like their minds had moved to their titties and they were getting jiggled back and forth by the tentacles playing with their slime holders. Still, they were feeling heat from lower places in their bodies, places they couldn’t easily access now.

The monster could, though. It wrapped more tentacles around their arms and lifted them up into the air until they were completely suspended by the tentacles. The women just tried to smile around their still-full tentacles, their breasts not weighing them down because of how much the tentacles were fucking them. Even as their bodies were writhing, two tentacles were still able to locate their anuses and lube them up. They giggled inside as the slick feeling matched the fluids leaking from their pussies. Once they were wet enough, tentacles entered their assholes with rapid force, giving them anal pleasure they couldn’t achieve even with the fattest cock.

As their asses fattened with slime, becoming wider and thicker to the point that they would be lifted off the ground by several feet if they sat or laid on their backs, the beings being fucked stopped thinking outside of the world. For them, there was no such thing as Chalada, Singularities, or Servants; there was only the two of them and this tentacle monster. The room didn’t even matter, whatever lives they could have conceived of having before no longer exist, they weren’t even aware they had been born. It was always the pale one, the dark one, and the one who brought them pleasure.

With most of their holes being filled up, there was only one place left that hadn’t been touched, but the beast would come to that in a moment. First, it wanted to see how much of their minds was left. It pulled its tentacles out of their mouths, freeing their voices. They blinked for a moment, their corrupted minds unused to not having a slimy tentacle in their mouth, before they began moaning from all of the pleasure in their bodies. The monster was, if one wanted to give it human motivation, satisfied; their minds had degraded enough for the final step.

The tentacles moved their bodies closer, their breasts preventing them from fully meeting, but they were still able to get their faces right next to each other. Unable to get tentacles shoved down their throat at the moment, they went for the next best thing and filled their mouths with their tongues. The better experience was their lips pressing against one another, just as soft as their titties squeezing together. It was like their bodies were meant to be pliable for pleasure, especially for their master.

Out of nowhere, their bodies were rocked by six tentacles each invading their cunts while tentacles fucked their ears and wrapped around their brains. They weren’t able to understand what was occurring, but the beast could, all in its control. The tentacles down low pierced their wombs and ovaries, coating the insides of their bodies with its slime while it continued to thrust into them with an unstoppable force; no cock would fit after this invasion. The tentacles above, meanwhile, grew tighter and tighter around their brains, shrinking it with their slime, wrapping its entire length until…

The last thought either women had before they couldn’t think anymore was an unrivaled pleasure rolling through their bodies, like being smashed by a semi-truck at 100 mph and having every sensation of pain being replaced with pure pleasure. As the slime rolled down their ears, the monster imagined what their minds would look like now. His best guess was that it was like the universe before it was born: pure nothing. Not the absence of something, but the absence of everything. These beings (an inappropriate word in their state) could not even think of wanting sex, unlike higher thinking forms of bimbos. They couldn’t think of asking for pleasure or giving gratitude. They had no names, no concepts, no words, no ability to think of their bodies. All they could feel was pleasure, but it wasn’t the kind of pleasure that was understood, only received.

The bodies in front of it withered and shook with each microorgasm that rocked them. The monster considered what it liked about the most.

Those thick lips, still mindlessly kissing each other, that hide tight, deep caverns.

Those beach ball-sized breasts that endlessly jiggled, even without touch, and would lactate slime anytime their cock-thick nipples were momentarily opened.

Those asses that would never stop squeezing more slime into them, even if it made their bodies more grotesque.

Those plump cunts that were always willing to give this creature whatever number of unnamed beasts it wanted to breed into them.

No, the monster thought as it laid them down, it was those empty caverns that used to hold ideas they were no longer given access to. Instead, they would be swollen with slime, so much that they would constantly be leaking fluids from their eyes.

The tentacles filled their mouths again and the fucking began once more, all of their holes subject to being penetrated over and over again, no relief expected.

The monster wondered what to do now. Should it stay here or seek the hundreds of other beings that existed in this realm?

The answer wasn’t needed for the moment; right now, it could play with the toys in front of it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


End file.
